Mario Party 4
Mario Party 4 is the fourth game in the Mario Party series, and the first for the Nintendo GameCube. It follows the original style of board-game-esque gameplay, as well as the use of many items and minigames. The game's goal, as with most of the others, is to collect stars. It is also the first Mario Party game to allow players to team up. Plot Toad, Koopa Troopa, Goomba, Boo and Shy Guy all found the odd, mystical Party Cube. According to the instruction booklet, they have invited all of the game characters to celebrate the birthday of a character (the character is chosen by the player). However, instead of just giving the character the presents, they make the characters win the presents themselves. Eventually, Bowser enters to ruin things with his own board, hosted by Koopa Kid (known in PAL regions as Mini-Bowser). Playable Characters *Mario - Red *Luigi - Blue *Peach - Pink *Daisy - Yellow *Yosh - Green *Donkey Kong - Brown *Wario - Purple *Waluigi - Black New Playable Characters *Boo - Light Blue *Bowser - Red *Koopa Kid -'Orange' *Koopa Troopa - Yellow *Shy Guy - Green *Toad - White It should be noted that these characters are playable only in Beach Volley Folley. Default Partners *Mario and Luigi *Peach and Daisy *Wario and Waluigi *Yoshi and Donkey Kong Boards *'Toad's Midway Madness': Players have to manuver their way around the amusement park, with the common goal being to find Toad; he is the host of the board. A notable part of this board is the tea cup rides, that, when ridden on, change direction they will make the player take in any junction a ride is located at. Another notable part of this board is the roller coaster, which players can take to get from the bottom-left part of the board to the top-right part and vice versa. If any other players are on the roller coaster, then they will also be taken to the corner of the board that the player in the cart is to appear at. Players riding the cart may also use the Control Stick to lean the cart for the player to collect Coins that are placed among the track. *'Koopa's Seaside Soiree': Players must make sure to make their way around the beach, with the common goal to find Koopa, as he is this board's host. A notable feature of this board is the Koopa Kabana. When a player passes the Kabana Space, said player will be forced to pay 5 Coins to Koopa (if a player cannot pay the full fee, then he or she will pay to the best of their capabilities) in order to repair it. Whenever a player lands on a Happening Space that is on front of it, he or she must pay the amount of Coins already spent on the Kabana. After this, the Kabana will be destroyed. Another attraction of this board is the Dolphins, who are summoned by landing on a Happening Space that is located on a dock with a picture of a fruit on. The dolphin will then escort the player to the dock with the corresponding fruit on it. *'Goomba's Greedy Gala': Players must make sure that they manage to obtain Stars by getting to Goomba, the host of this board. The most notable feature of this board is the roulette in the very middle of it. When players pass the roulette, a Goomba will ask for an optional payment of either five, ten or twenty Coins. The more a player pays to the Goomba, the more likely it is that they will happen where they want to (players can choose the preferred path to go on after having paid the Goomba). If the ball lands on a Star, then the player will procure 20 Coins, and they will also get to freely choose what path to trek down. Another notable feature of this board is the dice areas. When a player passes a dice area, a Goomba will appear, roll a number on a Dice Block, and then the player has to beat that number by rolling a higher one than the Goomba rolled. If the player wins, then he or she gets ten coins, but if the player fails, then he or she will be taken to the Start Space. *'Boo's Haunted Bash': The main goal of this board is for the players to reach Boo; he is the host of this board. There are two notable features on this board; the Red Boo bridges, and the Mystery Train. The Red Boo bridges work in such a way that, when a player passes by the centre of the board, where the leader of the Red Boos is, he and the bridges will disappear, among with the other Red Boos. The Mystery Train is also effected by the disappearance of the Red Boos; when the Red Boos are active, the Mystery Train will be inactive and vice versa. When the Mystery Train is active, and is passed by a player, it will take the player to any graveyard on the board. The player sitting on the Mystery Train is able to control it when passing junctions. If any other players are in the path of the train, then they will be picked up as well. *'Shy Guy's Jungle Jam': The main goal for this board is for the players to get to Shy Guy; he is the host of this board. Notable parts of this board are the Shy Guy mountain and Klepto the condor. If a player lands on a Happening Space that is located in front of a Shy Guy statue, the statue will ask for the player to make either a happy wish, or to make a sad wish. If the statue finds the wish to its enjoyment, it will change the board in any way; however, if the wish is not to the statue's liking, it will flood the river, splitting the board into two parts for three turns. When a player passes by Klepto(who is in the top-left corner part of the board), he will ask the player if he or she wants to pay five Coins to him for him to take the player to the bottom-right corner of the map. While he is taking the player to the destined location, the player can steer with the Control Stick to grab coins that are in the air(and from an eruption from the volcano if it erupts). *'Bowser's Gnarly Party': In order for players to receive Stars on this board, they will have to get to Koopa Kid; he is the host for this board. There are two prominent features of this board; the two stone bridges, and Bowser himself. When a player crosses over a stone bridge, it will crumble apart a little. After three players cross a stone bridge, it will fully crumble apart and a new one will appear in a different direction. Bowser will randomly miniaturise all players during one turn. If a player reaches Bowser at normal size, Bowser will take away half of the player's Coins(but he will give fifty to players who have no Coins). If a player reaches Bowser when the player is miniaturised, then Bowser will challenge that player in one of the following minigames; Bowser Wrestling or Panels of Doom. If the player loses, half of his or her Coins will be taken by the Koopa king, but if the player wins, then Bowser will leave the board until the next Star has been bought. Items *'Mega Mushroom': The Mega Mushroom causes players to grow tremendous and also allows another dice block to get rolled. When players pass anyone, they steal ten coins from the player they crush. However, this item bypasses most board events; Ex.: players cannot purchase any stars while giant. *'Mini Mushroom': The Mini Mushroom causes players to grow smaller. It also restricts the dice block; instead of rolling 1-10, it only rolls 1-5. However, the Mini Mushroom can cause players to play Mini Mini-Games; plus, they can move through Gates. *'Super Mega Mushroom': A Super Mega Mushroom has generally the same effects as a Mega Mushroom except that players roll three dice blocks instead of two. *'Super Mini Mushroom': A Super Mini Mushroom has generally the same effects as a Mini Mushroom except that players roll two 1-5 dice blocks instead of just one. *'Warp Pipe': When players use a Warp Pipe, a roulette that has three heads of the other characters appears. An arrow spins and players can stop the arrow. When the arrow stops on a character's head, the player swaps places with that character. *'Swap Card': The Swap Card randomly choose another player via roulette and the player who used it swaps items with the chosen player. *'Mini-Mega Hammer': When players use a Mini-Mega Hammer, they may choose another player. Then, the character that player chooses either feels the effects of a Mega Mushroom or a Mini Mushroom on the next turn, though the effects are randomly chosen. *'Chomp Call': If a Chomp Call is used, four small Chain Chomps appear and scare the host that holds the star in the star space. Afterward, the location of the star space changes. *'Boo's Crystal Ball': When a Boo Crystal Ball is used, a Boo appears and does either of the following: A) The Boo steals coins from a selected player with a five-coin fee. The victim can fight back and lose less coins by repeatedly pressing A. B) The Boo steals a star from another player with a 50 coin fee. The victim cannot fight back. However, if the victim has a Gaddlight, the victim is protected. *'Gaddlight': The Gaddlight automatically protects the player from Boo attacks by another player trying to steal either coins or a star. *'Sparky Sticker': When players use a Sparky Sticker, they place it directly below where they are standing. If any player tries to pass it, the player loses 10 coins plus the effects of a Mega Mushroom or a Mini Mushroom. *'Item Bag': The effects of an Item Bag activate as soon as players purchases this item. They receive three random items. If they already has one or two items, the items found in the bag get discarded. *'Magic Lamp': When players uses this, they summon a Mushroom Genie. The Mushroom Genie then transports them to the star space. However, they still must pay 20 coins for the star. *'Bowser Suit': Players can only acquire this from Bowser while they are landing on a Bowser Space. If they use this, they go in a Bowser Suit. If they pass anyone else, they steal 30 coins. Spaces *'Blue Space': If the player lands on this space, they will receive three coins. On the last five turns, the coins received may double if the losing player hits the roulette wheel and has that event as a result. *'Red Space': If the player lands on this space, they will lose three coins. On the last five turns, the coins lost may double if the losing player hits the roulette wheel and has that event as a result. *'Happening Space': If the player lands on this space, they will trigger an event. The event varies within the board. The event may help or hinder one or more players. *'Bowser Space': If the player lands on this space, either a Koopa Kid/Mini-Bowser or Bowser will appear. The Koopa Kid can take coins from either the player who landed on it or from everyone. If Bowser appears, he can cause the following events: Bowser Revolution, which he divides everyone's coins equally; Bowser Minigame where he forces everyone to play his minigames; Bowser Shuffle, which he randomly swaps places with all of the players; or Bowser Suit, which he gives the player a Bowser Suit. The latter event is rare. *'Fortune Space': If the player lands on this space, an event will occur and the player uses the Reversal of Fortune, which resembles a pinball machine. The results may vary such as the player swapping stars with another or the player giving coins to the other. *'Mushroom Space': If the player lands on this space, two boxes will appear; one small, one large. The player chooses one box and may receive a Mega Mushroom or a Mini Mushroom, regardless the size of the box. *'Warp Space': If the player lands on this space, an arrow spins on a roulette, showing the other three character's heads. The player can stop the roulette. If the arrow is pointing to one of the character's head, the space, which is actually a spring, will launch the character to the chosen character. *'Battle Space': If the player lands on this space, a Bob-omb will appear and start a battle minigame. The player who landed on the Battle Space may choose one of the two battle minigames shown. Other Modes Thwomp and Whomp have a room full of bonus minigames. These minigames could be played on two bonus boards. Their minigames are: One Player (Whomp's Basement Brouhaha) *Jigsaw Jitters *Barrel Baron *Mushroom Medic *Doors of Doom *Bob-omb X-ing *Goomba Stomp Multiplayer (Thwomp's Backroom Ball) Thowmp's Backroom Ball is like the rest of the game modes except it doesn't feature minigames, therefore the player has to stay on the game board for the entire time. *Mega Board Mayhem *Mini Board Mad-Dash *Challenge Booksquirm *Panel Panic Other Also featured was a bonus volleyball game, hosted by Ztar, an odd dark version of the Power Star. Finally, players are able to access the Present Room, which allows them to view all the presents that the player has accumulated throughout the Story Mode for each character. Minigames Puns 4-Player minigames *''Booksquirm'' is a pun on bookworm. *''Domination'' is dominoes mixed into domination. *''Long Claw of the Law is a pun on ''"Long Arm of the Law" *''Mario Speedwagons'' is a pun on the band "REO Speedwagon" 1 vs. 3 minigames *''Blame it on the Crane'' is a pun on a song named "Blame it on the Rain". *''Fish n' Drips'' is a pun on fish n' chips. *''Hide and Go BOOM!'' is a pun of "Hide and go Seek". *''Hop or Pop is a pun of "Hop on Pop" by Dr. Seuss. 2 vs. 2 minigames *''Right Oar Left? is a pun on "right or left?". Story Mode minigames *''Archaeologuess'' is a pun on archeologist. Trivia *The game is notable for being the only one in the Mario Party series that does not feature the Piranha Plant in any board, minigame, item or any other place at all. The Piranha Plant only makes a brief cameo in the background of the Option Room. *This is the last Mario Party to have Donkey Kong as a main playable character. *This is also the only Mario Party title to feature Bowser as a playable character. *This is the first Mario series installment overall to have Princess Peach and Princess Daisy in their current main dresses, as well as Princess Daisy's hair being short. Gallery 93px-Mario4.jpg|Mario 103px-Mparty4_luigi.jpg|Luigi 87px-MP4Peach.jpg|Princess Peach 80px-Yoshi_MP4.png|Yoshi 96px-Wario_Party.jpg|Wario 90px-Mp4dk.jpg|Donkey Kong 92px-MP5Art.jpg|Princess Daisy 90px-Waluigi4.jpg|Waluigi 83px-Toad4.jpg|Toad 103px-Shyguy_1134306477.jpg|Shy Guy 92px-Koopaparty.jpg|Koopa Troopa 93px-Goombaparty.jpg|Goomba 103px-Booparty4.jpg|Boo 120px-MP4_star.jpg|Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi 120px-MP4groupart.png|Yoshi, Peach, Daisy and Waluigi playing Butterfly Blitz 120px-MP4_Avalanche!2.jpg|Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong and Yoshi playing Avalanche! Category:Games Category:Mario Party Series Category:GameCube Games Category:2002 Games